Could It Be?
by MiSSWtCh
Summary: A prophecy is made about Ron and Hermione's role in this Wizard War. Ron and Hermione are forced to become closer than they ever were for Harry. Will this help Harry or hurt him?
1. Returning One Last Time

A/N: I've been wanting to write a fanfic for a while and when I heard the song Could it be? by Christy Carlson Romano I couldn't help but think of Ron and Hermione. Downlad it or look up the lyrics and you'll see what I mean. Anywho this is my first fanfic so please be nice but I won't get upset if you don't like it. Well, there isn't much more to say so full sail ahead I say.

Summary: The golden trio's 7th year. What do you expect to happen? Hormone-ridden teenagers at a magical school when the entire Wizarding World is at war. Are you going to expect anything less than dangerous adventures, romances to pull at your heartstrings, intense battles, and maybe a loss or two? Just when you think things can't get more intense Ron has a secret that of course he shares with Harry and Hermione. But how does it affect them?

Disclaimer: I own nothing at least not yet. I think. This will make it a hell of a lot easier. I own whatever JKR doesn't own.

Could It Be?

Chapter 1: Returning One Last Time

It's incredible that time seems to drag on forever when you are in the now but when you look back to the past it is equally incredible how that same time seems to have gone by too fast. Hermione walked towards the scarlet steam-engine that she would see for the last time this year. As she stared at the Hogwarts Express, she remembered the red-haired boy she had first encountered on this train sitting with The-Boy-Who-Lived. Hermione laughed when she remembered how annoyed Ron got when she mentioned the dirt on his nose.

"And may I ask what you are laughing at, Hermione?" asked the tall, freckly red-head as he walked up to her with his belongings.

'Wow he looks great.' Hermione thought to herself. 'God, I don't think of Ron that way anymore do I? I gave up on him a while ago didn't I? He was too daft to realize I had feelings for him. Could it be?' While she thought of all of this Ron gave her a funny look because Hermione's eyes were starting to glaze over.

'I wonder what is going on inside her mind?' Ron thought to himself, 'She looks totally different but a good diffferent. Could it be that I like her as more than a friend?'

Ron just looked at her with his infamous lop-sided grin thinking about how much his big-toothed, bushy-haired bookworm had changed. Hermione suddenly jolted out of her pensive state and looked up into his sea-blue eyes.

"So what were you thinking about or was it one of those times you were you just kind of here but not here. You know trapped inside your own mind!" Ron said with what he thought to be an intelligent look.

"Oh very deep and sophisticated Ronald. You could be a philosopher," Hermione replied sarcastically, "but on serious terms I was actually thinking about the first day I met you and Harry."

"What about him and Harry?" came a voice from behind the two. The pair of them jumped.

"Shit, Harry you scared the bloody living daylights out of me!" shrilled Hermione as she turned around to see who, well, scared the bloody living daylights out of her.

"Hermione, I am appalled at such language!" Ron said with mock disapproval, "I thought I'd never see the day when Hermione Jane Granger sweared."

Harry following Ron's lead said, "It is very unacceptable for young ladies your age to be saying such profanities, Miss Granger!" Ron laughed at this, no longer being able to keep a straight face, because Harry had just sounded very much like Professor McGonagall, Head of Gryffindor House.

"Oh you two are too much!" Hermione said punching them both playfully on the arm, "I think we'd better start boarding the train."

"We don't need to board the train for another 20 minutes. Oh wait, Miss Head Girl must do everything even more perfect than she used to." Harry said to her. Ron erupted into gails of laughter. The giggling guys finally agreed to board the train after a death glare from Hermione still chuckling lightly.

After Hermione scolded them for being "insufferable children" did they cease their laughter. Ten minutes later Hermione was knee-deep in a book, Harry and Ron were playing Wizard's Chess while eating the corned beef sandwiches Ron's mum had packed since the food cart had not passed. No matter how immersed they were in there avtivities, all of them looked up when the sliding door of the compartment opened to reveal Ginny, Neville, and Luna. They settled themselves down. Luna pulled out a copy of the Quibbler, Neville watched the progress of the chess game, and Ginny was just sitting there watching the progress of the cabin's occupants. Ten minutes more passed and the train was winding its way north to Hogwart's School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.


	2. On the Way There

Chapter 2: On the Way There

Around two a clock the food cart came around and of course Harry and Ron being the pigs that they are bought enough food to feed a third-world country. Since Ron and Harry had abandoned their chess game Ginny and Neville decided to start playing. Just as Malfoy came in flanked by dumb and dumber.

"Ah, look who it is, the Block-Head Bunch. Potty, Weasels, Mudblood, Loony, and Longbottom," Malfoy said with a sneer only a Malfoy could pull off.

"I applaud your attempt at cleverness Malfoy. Much better than usual I daresay. I think you might not be spending enough time with these two and that ditzy girlfriend of yours," Ginny said grinning from ear to ear. Everyone except the three slytherins erupted into laughter. Malfoy merely sneered with a digusted look on his face not being able to think of a comeback quick enough. He turned on his heel and departed from the compartment without a backward glance. Crabbe and Goyle stuck around a second later to crack knuckles menacingly (a/n: Do they do anything else?) before following their arrogant leader.

"That-was-priceless!" gasped Ron not being able breath due to his uncontrollable laughter.

In the midst of everyone laughing Luna suddenly said in her dreamy voice, "Did you know he was somewhat interested in Ginny last year?"

Ron's laughter turned into spluttering while everyone else just fell silent."WHAT? WHO THE HELL DOES HE THINK HE IS? HE CANNOT FANCY MY SISTER! WHAT EVER HAPPENED TO OH YOU WEASELS ARE BLOOD TRAITORS!" he bellowed when he gained control of his voice.

"Ron, goodness you always work yourself into a frenzy over nothing. Do you see Ginny going out with him?" Hermione said quite calmly from behind her book.

"No, but-"

"Save it! Just shut up, forget about it, and go back to stuffing your face. I still don't understand you can ingest so much food and still have room for more," Hermione said. Everyone smiled but couldn't bring themselves to laugh since Ron was still a little flustered.

"Anyways, speaking of Ginny and guys...ummm...are you going out with anyone now?" Ron asked slightly calmed due to Hermione's words.

Ginny blushed crimson about all the talk of her love life. "Ex-Excuse me? Who do you think you are trying to keep tabs on _my_ life? If you must know though I am going out with Colin Creevey. Is he good enough for me? Is he? Is he?"

"Y-Y-Yes, he-he is per-perfectly fine," Ron said losing his composure. He tended to become quite frightened when Ginny lost her temper.

"Okay then. Now you know. Since you think it be perfectly fine to keep tabs on me I'll keep tabs on you!" Ginny said.

"That is so not-" Rons started to say.

"SHUT UP! DON"T INTERRUPT ME!" Ginny roared, " Anyways, who do you fancy? Your answering me know matter what." She finished twirling her wand in her hand frighteningly.

"Oh, I see how it is. I'll tell you but unhappily and unwillingly. Mark my words Ronald Bilius Weasley will get my revenge!" He said dramatically. Ron sighed and mumbled his answer.

"So we can hear you!" Ginny said pointing her wand at him.

"No!" Ron said firmly, "Hex me if you want. Don't think I won't retaliate just because you're my sister!"

Ginny had had it up to there. "TARANTALLEGRA!" Once she had cast the spell, she keeled over laughing. Everyone who had been silent up until now watching the heated argument broke into hysterics.

"This is so not funny!" Ron yelled, "Fine I'll play your game! WINGARDIUM LEVIOSA!"

"HAHAHAHHHHHHHH!" yelled Ginny as she slowly rose to the ceiling, "GET ME DOWN FROM HERE THIS MINUTE RONALD!"

"Don't get your knickers all in a bunch let me stop myself from dancing first. Is that okay with you Miss High-and-Mighty?" Ron said sarcastically.

"FINE BUT HURRY UP!" Ginny bellowed from the top of the compartment.

"Finite Incantatem." Ron said while pointing his wand at himself, " Now to get you down. Hmmm...should I or shant I."

"RONALD WEASLEY YOU GET ME DOWN ON THE FLOOR THIS INSTANT!" Ginny yelled so loudly that she became hoarse.

"Oh Gin you ruin all the fun. Finite Incantatem." Ron said now pointing his wand at Ginny.

"While you two were arguing and dueling and such we all got changed because we are about to reach Hogwarts in 5 minutes so I suggest you hurry up and get changed." Hermione said with a tone that seemed to imply she was scolding them.

Luckily, Ron and Ginny managed to change quickly enough to meet Harry, Hermione, Luna, and Neville by the thestral-drawn carriages. They split up into two carriages Ginny, Neville, and Luna in one and Harry, Harmione, and Ron in another. As soon as the carriage door shut they set off. After about five minutes they got their first last glimpse of Hogwarts.


	3. Back Home

**A/N: This is where the ball really starts rolling. Well, just wanted to tell you that. Lights, Camera, Action.**

Chapter 3: Back Home

As soon as the trio set foot on the steps of Hogwarts a sharp, crisp voice rang out through the air.

"Weasley! Get yourself up to my office now! What are you standing there for? Get a move on! Keep moving Potter. Yes, you too Miss Granger!" Professor McGonagoll called over the crowd of students.

"What do you think she needs Ron for?" Hermione asked Harry worriedly as they stepped into the Great Hall.

"No clue. Probably going to talk to him about being Quidditch Captain. No need to worry I'm sure." Harry said soothingly noticing Hermione's sudden edge. She always got worried for no apparent reason but usually her instincts were right on.

"So what's up Professor McGonagoll?" asked Ron a little impatiently because he was missing the Start-of-Term Feast.

"Be patient Mr. Weasley. We need to wait for Professor Dumbledore." she said as she stared out into the corridor waiting for Dumbledore. After a really long time(Ron lost count after a half hour) Dumbedore came striding in.

"Ah, Mr. Weasley I'm glad to see you're well. I'm sorry I kept you but I had to stay until the end of the feast." Dumbledore told him.

"Are you serious? I missed the feast? But I'm hungry and my cousin was coming to Hogwarts this year! I wanted to see her sorted! What the hell is this all about anyways!" Ron said with obvious agitation.

"Yes I am serious. Yes, unfortunately you did miss the feast. Your cousin was sorted into Gryffindor like everyone in your close and extended family has been. And we will come to that once you sit down and get comfortable. Why don't you have some food that was brought up from the kitchens before we begin?" Dumbledore said with a hint of amusement.

"Where do you think he is? it is getting late! He missed the feast completely!" the complete wreck that was Hermione asked Harry.

"Don't worry about him go to bed. You need rest. We're starting lessons tomorrow. I'm tired. I want to go to bed too but you're forcing me to stay. Please Hermione. I beg of you." Harry begged Hermione.

"No! We have to wait! I want to know why he missed the feast and still is missing!" shrilled Hermione.

"But-" Harry started but was cut off by the portrait hole opening. "Ron! Thank god! Now I can go to bed!" Harry started up the stairs to boy's dorms but Hermione grabbed him by the sleeve and threw him back into an armchair.

"You sit! I want to know what kept you Ronald! Nothing silly like Quidditch captain duties and such could keep you gone so long. So what is the deal?" Hermione asked.

Ron did his best to look deeply offended at the quidditch comment before answering them. "How could you say Quidditch is silly? And don't go on about that house unity malarchy. Don't answer because I want to tell you guys what happened and I don't feel like arguing with you. So here is what happened..."

**A/N: I know I promised 2 chapters today but will I? I kind of want to leave you hanging. I'm just evil like that. I guess I won't or will I? mwuahahahaha!**


	4. The Telling of the Tale

**A/N: Just so you all know I WILL NOT be posting every Friday. At least probably not until I start school again.(I'm going to be a freshman. I'm so excited.) Well anyways enough of my blabbering on with the show.**

Chapter 4: The Telling of the Tale

"...Well you know the beginning. McGonagoll called me over when we were going into the Great Hall and told me to go up to her office. So I sat there and I waited and waited and waited. Finally Dumbedore came in. He told me that the feast was over and I got all pissed because I was hungry and I wanted to see Chelsea sorted. You know how I am when I am deprived of food. Well before he told me about the reason I was there I ate food that the house elves brought up. Well after the crunching and munching he began to tell me the point of my being there.

_'Well you see Mr. Weasley, not long after the end of term last year there was a prophecy made. About the war concerning the Wizarding World. Amazingly though it did not have anything to do with Mr. Potter if that is what you are thinking. It actually has to do with you. Let me recite to you the prophecy in question:_

_The War of Wizards will soon cease to take lives,_

_His friend's is where The-Boy-Who-Lived's power derives._

_Nameless are they to everyone but him,_

_Yet without them the magical world would be grim._

_The two who have not fought,_

_will have to protect the one who six times was not caught._

_The smartest of the Hogwart's three,_

_will help them arrive mentally._

_His second, loyally follows wherever he goes,_

_no matter what danger, they stick together like bros._

_Friendship is forever,_

_never will it die._

_True friends stick together,_

_and never say goodbye._

_At last the end is near,_

_only if the trio works together will both worlds cheer._

_Without them however, the fate of light is unclear,_

_and death's ugly head will rear._

_So Mr. Weasley if you have any questions you can come up to my office to discuss this. I'm sure you want to go tell Mr. Potter and _Ms. Granger _of all that you've found out tonight."_

After Ron finished, there was an uncomfortable silence in which Harry was sitting there half-asleep and Hermione was finishing up writing something. When Hermione looked up, she broke the silence, "Not to toot my own horn but it said something about the smartest of the Hogwart's three. Why didn't McGonagoll tell me to go to this little rendezvous? I'm sure it must involve me. Didn't McGonagoll or Dumbledore say anything about me?"

"I guess it does because he put a particular emphasis on your name for me to tell you, Hermione. Well, you're the brain here Hermione tell us what it all means." Ron answered.

Hermione smiled at Ron because he knew her habits and knew she was writing down the prophecy as he said it and she had figured it out along the way.

So she began her explanation and her thoughts, "The first part is fairly simple. The war will end soon, Harry's power comes from his friends, nobody knows who they are except Harry, if they weren't around though the magical world would basically suck. I'm assuming that means you and me. _'The two who have not fought'_ probably means you and me again because we, unlike Harry, have never faced Lord Voldemort. If my calculations are right, Harry escaped Voldemort six times. When he was a baby, first year, second year, fourth year, fifth year, and last year. So us not ever facing Voldemort have to protect the one who was not caught six times, Harry in other words. This is where I am sure the prophecy means me, you, and Harry. I, being the smartest of the three of us, have to help Harry and with his knowledge of spells, curses, hexes, and other things as well, I suppose. It doesn't say much about what you do. Just that you will always be there for Harry no matter what. Since you will always be there to back him up I suppose I will have to help you help him explaining why it says '_them' _on the 8th line. The next part is just to stress the importance of friendship. The end of the war is near and apparently if all three of us work together, good will win out over evil. If we don't, however, the most probable outcome is Lord Voldemort will succeed in his plans for the purification of Wizard kind. If that happens, the wizarding world really will suck."

The only thing that could be heard in the shocked semi-silence of the Gryffindor common room was the obnoxiously loud snores emitting from one Harry James Potter.

"I think we should go to bed," Hermione said being disrupted from her thoughts by Harry's increasingly louder snores, "It really is getting late and tomorrow is the first day of lessons. Wake Harry up and we can all go up to bed. We'll see what Harry has to say about this tomorrow since he didn't bother to listen to what I had to say."

"I don't think we should tell him. You know how he gets, all proud and thinks he is alone in the world and nobody understands him. We can help him subtlety. He never need know. He also might start to think if something happens to us it will be his fault. He doesn't need anymore of those rubbish thoughts. He doesn't even know there is a prophecy he fell asleep before I got to that part. What do you think? Did you notice ever since we joined the magical world in first year things have certainly gotten worse? Harry doesn't need it to be even worse." Ron told her.

"You're right. We won't tell him. Can we go to bed now? I really am exhausted." Hermione said.

"Wait, wait, wait! You just said I, Ron Weasley, was right. Ha! You said I was right! You said I was right! You said I was right!" Ron yelled triumphantly. Hermione merely rolled her eyes and headed up to the girl's dormitories.

Ron, unluckily, was forced upon the job of waking Harry which could be very dangerous. After many failed attempts, Ron managed to wake Harry but not before Harry punched Ron in the nose involuntarily. Eventually, both made it to bed and both slowly drifted into a calm and peaceful sleep.

**A/N: I think it is a little bit longer than usual. they will start to get longer probably because I add a lot of details after a while. I AM THE DETAIL DAMSEL! MWUAHAHAHAHA! runs away laughing like a maniac while cape with Detail Damsel written on it billows behind her**


End file.
